


Банный день

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Горячий источник оказывается не таким уж и горячим, но, по здравому размышлению, это даже хорошо. Джект как дурак торчит по пояс в воде и боится шевельнуться, потому что под намокшими шортами только слепой не различит его искренний интерес к происходящему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Банный день

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jotting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotting/gifts).



\- Блицболисты треть жизни проводят в воде, - изрекает Аурон.  
\- И что? - валяющийся рядом с ним на песке Джект приоткрывает один глаз, но потом снова жмурится как довольный котяра, греющийся на солнышке.  
\- И то. Почему ты вечно такой грязный?  
\- Может быть, потому что вместо блицбола последние пару месяцев я мотаюсь по всей Спире, и каждая встречная-поперечная тварь пытается заставить меня землю жрать?  
\- Если ты не заметил, мы с Браской занимаемся тем же самым, но при этом как-то сохраняем человеческий облик.  
Теперь Джект открывает оба глаза, придирчиво рассматривает собеседника, потом одним текучим, неуловимым движением подкатывается ближе, зарывается носом Аурону в плечо.  
\- Ммм... Пахнет неплохо, - говорит он.  
\- Зато от тебя - нет, - сухо отвечает Аурон, отталкивая его в сторону, встает и куда-то уходит.  
Джект лениво думает, что стоило бы его догнать, но все же остается дремать на песке - ровно до тех пор, пока на него не обрушивается, наверное, целое ведро воды.  
\- Эй! Вконец охренел? - кричит он, отфыркиваясь. Аурон стоит над ним со злорадным видом, но его руки пусты - не пожалел магии, зараза.  
\- Банный день, - многозначительно сообщает он. - Тут неподалеку есть горячий источник. Вставай и марш мыться.  
\- При одном условии, - Джект отряхивает с себя мокрый песок.  
\- Каком еще условии?  
\- Потрешь мне спинку.  
Он в принципе уже готов переместиться на сухое место и продолжить свое занятие, потому что Аурон никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не воспримет дурацкую шутку всерьез, потому что он сейчас будет что-нибудь возмущенно бубнить, а от его нотаций глаза будто сами смыкаются, и еще потому что...  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Аурон как ни в чем не бывало. - Пошли.  
Джекту очень хочется потрясти головой, чтобы проверить, не залилась ли ему в уши вода ненароком - а то похоже что его стали преследовать слуховые галлюцинации. Аурон ухмыляется, и между его пальцев начинает конденсироваться второй водяной шар. Не сказать, чтобы достаточный стимул, но, решает Джект, кто-то из них двоих определенно перегрелся на солнышке, так что купание тут не повредит.

Горячий источник оказывается не таким уж и горячим, но, по здравому размышлению, это даже хорошо. Джект как дурак торчит по пояс в воде и боится шевельнуться, потому что под намокшими шортами только слепой не различит его искренний интерес к происходящему. Аурон делает вид, что он и есть этот самый пресловутый слепой, и сосредоточенно и угрюмо трет торс приятеля жесткой пеньковой мочалкой, безжалостно сдирая все подсохшие болячки, корочки с царапин и полузажившие струпья, пока мыльная пена не окрашивается в розовый цвет, а Джект не начинает шипеть сквозь зубы.  
Аурон ворчит, мол, если ходишь полуголым - то нечего потом жаловаться, но движения мочалки становятся мягче. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Джект знает, что это почти равносильно проявлению нежности, поэтому ловит рвущиеся с языка комментарии. Например, что его спутникам, кажется, вполне по душе пришелся его дикарский наряд. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и пытается хоть немного расслабиться. Аурон в последний раз обводит занаркандскую татуировку, останавливаясь чуть пониже пупка, и несильно толкает его в грудь.  
\- Садись, - говорит он, когда Джект удивленно открывает глаза, и кивает в сторону плоских валунов на краю источника. - Будем ноги мыть.  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Джекта, смысла в этом нет никакого, все равно он продолжит расхаживать босиком, но его мнением не интересуются, поэтому он только пожимает плечами и обреченно шлепает по мелководью к нагретым солнцем камням, оставляя за собой пенный след.  
Он присаживается на камень, понимая, что Аурон сейчас все равно заметит его стояк – и начнется. Однако тот просто опускается перед ним на колени.  
Аурон.  
Опускается перед ним на колени.  
Джекту кажется, что его яйца сейчас взорвутся, он снова жмурится, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, и поэтому пропускает, в какой именно момент ловкие пальцы расстегивают ширинку его шорт. Мокрая ткань скользит вниз, прохладный воздух касается возбужденной плоти, и Джект давится своим "Какого хрена", когда Аурон берет у него в рот.  
Самая первая и естественная реакция – схватить за смоляные пряди, притянуть к себе и грубо выебать – в корне неверная, даже если это – всего лишь сон, а это не может не быть сном, думает Джект, скребя пальцами гладкий камень, пытаясь не толкаться в горячий, жадный рот. Аурон губами и языком вытворяет такое, что заставляет всерьез усомниться насчет принятого в этом их ордене целибата; ритмично сжимает рукой основание члена, поглаживает мошонку – и Джект со сдавленным рыком вскидывается ему навстречу, пытаясь продлить эту сладкую судорогу, но кончая, кончая…  
Пока Аурон отплевывается и полощет рот, Джект тщетно пытается прийти в себя.  
\- Ты, часом, не заболел? – сипло спрашивает он.  
\- Слишком много мыла, - невпопад сообщает Аурон, критически разглядывая дело рук… губ… короче, свою работу. Джект вяло думает, что стоило бы еще раз окунуться – или хотя бы натянуть шорты.  
\- Но прогресс уже очевиден.  
\- Какой, нахер, про…- поцелуй, которым его затыкают, и правда отдает мылом – и спермой, и Джекту снова приходят в голову мысли о похмельных галлюцинациях.  
Аурон отрывается от него и облизывает губы – как-то совершенно бесстыдно и не по-Ауроновски; такими темпами, думает Джект, он скоро будет готов ко второму раунду.  
\- Так что случилось? – подозрительно повторяет он.  
Аурон едва заметно дергает уголком губ.  
\- Браска рассказал мне одну притчу. Что-то там про черного кобеля… - он небрежно начинает стягивать через голову свою мокрую безрукавку; Джект пытается одновременно поймать отвалившуюся челюсть и не пропустить ни мгновения из разыгрывающегося перед его глазами шоу.   
\- И я решил последовать дававшемуся там совету, - заканчивает Аурон, разделавшись с майкой и оседлав бедра Джекта. Штаны он снимать не спешит, но, в общем, и так очевидно, что кое-кто готов ко второму раунду прямо сейчас.  
\- Уфф, - глубокомысленно отвечает Джект и лезет целоваться – потому что ему не хочется забивать себе голову мыслями о том, что именно он мечтает сделать с Браской – сказать "спасибо", дать по уху или пригласить третьим – за такой нежданный, но, решает он, очень кстати пришедшийся подарок.


End file.
